


I could love you more.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Sherlock, Pining Greg, angst to begin with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Greg Lestrade is in deep trouble when Sherlock Holmes enters his life. Working with someone he loves and can't have is never easy. Then John Watson comes into their lives and things get even more complicated. --------------------------Inspiration: line from a fic by my friend Eragon19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eragon19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How Will I Know?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597494) by [eragon19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/pseuds/eragon19). 



> This fic starts with angst and pining but if you've read stories of mine before you know it won't stay that way, though it's gonna take some time to get there. Tags will be added per chapter. 
> 
> Again, I'm posting 2 chapters to give you a feel of the fic and then weekly updates on Monday. This story is 7 chapters long and complete.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> So, this fic started because of a line in Eragon19 fic How will I know. You can read the fic here; https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597494. And the line is “How would you…that is- how would you go about…telling someone important that they’re important?”.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------

Greg Lestrade was fucked the moment he met Sherlock Holmes.

 

He'd never met someone like him before. Stunning, gorgeous, arrogant and brilliant. The way Sherlock saw the world, the way he figured out everyone in seconds was extraordinary and Greg fell for him instantly.

 

He wasn't ashamed to admit he wanted to shag the arrogant prick senseless. That long, lean body, those wicked curls that looked as soft as silk. The cupid's bow of his lips haunted Greg in his dreams and just thinking about Sherlock moaning out his name made his dick hard.

 

The more he got to know the man, the more drawn in he was. He started seeing the man behind the body and what a brilliant man he was. Sherlock was smart, funny and witty. He had a humour that bordered on dark and Greg loved that about him. The more they worked together, the more they talked Greg got to see sides of Sherlock that nobody else saw.

 

Yes, he was arrogant and sometimes a prick but he was also gentle and caring. Sherlock had a range of smiles and expressions and Greg learned some of those smiles were just for him. The soft, sincere ones. It made Sherlock look even more beautiful and Greg was drowning in it. This feeling he had for Sherlock was getting bigger and more complicated by the second and working with the man, although a joy and blessing at first, turned around to being haunting and stressful.

 

He was so close but always too far.

 

They had little moments that Greg would obsess about at night. A lingering touch, a tension in the air when their eyes locked. Greg was sure Sherlock had stared at his lips a few times, a hunger in his eyes and he felt Sherlock's eyes follow him when he walked away. But those moments were so little, so fleeting that by the time he got home he was sure he'd imaged it.

 

Cause if he was honest with himself, who would want an old, broken down cop with a failed marriage. What could he give Sherlock except interesting cases? He was old, already going grey and his body wasn't as fit and impressive as it had been once. He had nightmares, restless nights and impossible work hours. Someone so special and interessing as Sherlock would get bored with him within a week. Maybe two. He wasn't as smart and fast as him, his deductions often flew by his head and Sherlock rolled his eyes more times then Greg liked for being slow.

 

It was stupid having these feelings for him, feelings that now went beyond lust and he cursed himself daily for acting like a silly, lovesick teenager. If Sherlock only knew.

 

The idea of Sherlock finding out gave him cold sweat. Sometimes Sherlock had a look in his eyes, like he saw right through Greg and Greg waited for the blow. But it hadn't come yet. If Sherlock knew he didn't say anything and that was prove enough for Greg that he didn't stand a chance.

 

Then John Watson entered Sherlock's life and Greg knew he really didn't stand a chance.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted Monday 12 December.  
> \-------------------------------------------

At first Greg couldn't figure it out. Of all the people Sherlock could fall for, John Watson seemed like the last possible choice. He didn't seem special or that smart,even if he was a doctor. He walked around with hunched shoulders but still looked at people like he owned the world. He was hard, there was a glint in John's eyes at Greg didn't like. He didn't trust him. The more he got to see John, and that was far too much to his liking, he started seeing the cracks in his facade.

 

There was a tension to John, a dangerous edge that just waited for an opportunity to be unleashed, to strike. But Sherlock didn't seem to notice, or maybe he did and that's what fascinated him so much. The danger underneath the cuddly jumpers.

 

It drove Greg mad but he did his best to get along with John. He saw the effect John had on Sherlock and it was painful, sometimes so much so that he couldn't be near them, but Sherlock opened up. Every day the walls Sherlock had build seems to break and it broke Greg's heart. Why could this John person do that and not him?

 

After a while he had a hard, long look at himself in the mirror and decided that he needed to stop this. Whatever this was, it was eating away at him and if he wanted to keep Sherlock in his life he'd have to take John with it. Sort of like a double deal, you didn't have one without the other.

 

Greg missed the old days, where they would work on cases, bicker and banter in between, the smiles Sherlock shot his way. Those were now for John and the first time Greg saw that, the secret smiles he thought were his own now directed at John, he nearly fell down in agony.

 

That was the day he decided to stop loving Sherlock Holmes and just be professional.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg tries to move on from his feelings for Sherlock but it's not easy, specially when Sherlock has a difficult question for Greg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (4) will be posted 19 December!  
> \------------------------------------------

It wasn't easy. Every time Sherlock and John came to a crime scene his heart did a flip and a dip. Sherlock and John grew closer and the polls were on. When will they first date? When will they have sex? Who will break and hold hands in public first? It was painful and hard but Greg went through it, doing his work, calling Sherlock in when it was needed, saying what needed to be said and nothing else.

 

Sherlock wasn't a fool and Greg knew Sherlock knew something was off. He did his best to ignore the long stares, the questions in Sherlock's eyes, the knowing look in John's. John wasn't a fool either and Greg wanted to punch the bastard sometimes. John knew and just made fun of him, subtle comments and looks that Sherlock didn't get but Greg felt like a stab to his heart.

 

But eventually, like everything, Greg learned to deal with it. He started dated again, even met up with some men and women from time to time but it wasn't enough. There was always a hole in his chest, an emptiness that didn't go away. No mater how many guys he shagged.

 

Sherlock and John grew closer, the stars in their own little world as Sherlock got more famous. At one point he didn't even need the Yard anymore, too much private clients needing his help but when Greg called, with dread in his stomach, Sherlock answered. He always answered, no matter how busy he was, running around London, John behind him like a puppy dog.

 

By this point Greg was sure they were together. They moved in sync, they lived together, there was something there, a tension that made Greg's hairs stand up. It would be crazy for them not to be together, all those endless nights in Baker Street.

 

Still, when people asked Sherlock or John if they were dating Sherlock just ignored it and John got offensive and upset. John walked around, claiming not to be gay but Greg saw the way he looked at Sherlock, saw that same longing he found in his own eyes. It made him feel better, knowing John wanted something and didn't get it, yet.

 

Greg's world came crashing down, the tiny spark of hope he always had burned down when Sherlock came into his office one day. Nervous and hesitant.

 

“Sherlock? What's wrong?”

 

Sherlock sat down in front of him, a miserable and scared look in his eyes as he fidgeted with his fingers. Greg started to worry as Sherlock kept quite for some time, eyes going left to right, his hands twitching and moving. Suddenly he stilled like a statue, eyes locking with Greg's and Greg felt his body tingle as Sherlock looked him right in the eyes, all his laser sharp focus on Greg.

 

“ **How would you…that is- how would you go about…telling someone important that they’re important?”**

It was said softly, hesitantly, as if Sherlock wasn't sure this was a good idea to begin with. Greg saw the start of a blush on Sherlock's left cheek and he had to bit his tongue to keep the moan in. Sherlock looked gorgeous and Greg felt hopeless, love and lust were racing inside him as Sherlock looked at him, waiting for an answer.

The moment turned awkward as Greg could only stare, trying to imprint this moment, the way Sherlock sat there, blushing and gorgeous. He wanted to have this picture forever, locked away with the rest of them.

Sherlock cleared his throat, the sound loud enough to take Greg back to the present, to go over Sherlock's words in his head and know what they mean, know who they were for.

“I. Well, I'm.”

Greg cleared his throat,moving items around on his desk, wishing the world would open up and swallow him. Was he really ready to give Sherlock dating advice? Advice that would be used to get John?

“Sherlock, I'm. Well, I'm not the best person to ask to be honest. I've been married once and we both know how that ended.”

Greg threw a look Sherlock's way before looking at his screen. Sherlock looked heartbroken and Greg wanted to reach out. He hated seeing Sherlock upset but doing this? He felt his stomach take a dip, looking at Sherlock again as the man sat there, looking lost and disappointed.

“I. I guess there are some things you can do. I mean, if you don't have the courage yet to go out and say it.”

Sherlock shook his head, a blush on his face as he looked at his hands.

“Well, you can start by giving that person compliments. Small things like how good they look today, that you like their outfit.”

Sherlock looked up, concentration in his eyes and Greg sighed mentally. He was really doing this after all, giving the man he loved advice to get the man he hated. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he really did hate John. He wanted to like him, for Sherlock's sake, but the more time they spend together the harder it became. Knowing that John knew Greg had feelings for Sherlock was not helping, the taunting looks and touches making his blood boil.

“You, you have talked to this person before right? Cause otherwise that's the first tip, talking to them.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and Greg huffed out a laugh.

“Okay, that's a start then.”

“So that's it? Give them compliments and talk to them? Seems simple enough.”

“Well, that's a start but it's not enough. There is the talking and compliments but you can also laugh at their jokes, help them with things.”

Sherlock shot him a look and Greg smiled.

“Things like helping more furniture, listening to them when they had a bad day.”

Sherlock nodded, still looking at Greg with pure concentration and Greg couldn't help think how beautiful he looked. John didn't deserve him.

“Then there are the other things, listening to the person, getting involved in their lives, getting to know their friends, their hobbies. Touch them accidentally, like, slap their leg when they say something funny. Place a hand on their shoulder when you ask something. Stuff like that.”

Greg cleared his throat, looking at his screen again, trying to no think about Sherlock touching John in any way, shape or form. This was ridiculous, he couldn't keep doing this. He got up suddenly, almost dropping his chair to the floor and Sherlock flinched.

“Sorry Sherlock, I have to go, something I forgot to tell Sally. I'm sure you can get on with that list. Talk later Sherlock!”

He didn't wait for Sherlock to answer, simply got out the door, trying to breath again.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time away helps Greg deal, then he gets back and things are weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update (ch 5) will be posted 26 December. I hope you enjoy!  
> \---------------------------------------------------------

He didn't see Sherlock for two weeks after that and Greg wasn't upset for it. If anything it made him feel a bit lighter, a bit better. Not seeing the object of his desire every single day helped to box those feelings in, in some rare moments, that didn't last long, he put Sherlock out of his mind. Those moments were pure bliss and it made Greg feel like his old self, pre Sherlock Holmes.

They met again at a crime scene, the slaughter of a whole family without any prints or DNA to help. Sherlock walked around the scene, taking everything in, mumbling to himself, checking something on his phone. John stood close by, the awe and admiration clear in his eyes as he followed Sherlock across the room.

Suddenly Sherlock stopped, looking Greg over, his eyes resting on Greg's coat.

“Nice coat you have there Lestrade, it suits you.”

Then he was off again, calling after John to hurry up. John shot him a look full of disbelief and surprise and Greg just shrugged a shoulder. He didn't know where that came from either and frankly he didn't care at the time.

Sherlock solved the case 3 days later, running around London with John in tow, overpowering the killer in a knife fight of all things. John had been left behind, tripping and hurting his ankle while Sherlock just kept running.

“I didn't know you'd tripped John!”

“I called out to you 4 times Sherlock!”

“I was catching a killer John!”

“Without back up! How many times do I have to tell you to not go after criminals alone!”

“I wasn't alone John, you just decided to fall over!”

Greg bit his lips to stop the smile for reaching his mouth as John sighed in frustration, hands in the air as a medic looked at his foot. Nothing broken, nothing too serious.

Greg cuffed the guy and placed him in the car, getting ready to head back to the station. Sherlock and John were still bickering behind him. For once Greg had to agree with John. Running around London after criminals alone was a bad idea, specially since Sherlock was getting more attention on television and in the newspapers. You never knew who would want to hurt him. The thought made Greg's heart go cold.

“Do you need me to give a statement?”

Greg nearly jumped out of his skin when Sherlock's voice was near his ear, his hand on his shoulder, crowding his personal space with his beautiful eyes and curly hair and razor sharp cheekbones.

“I. That's fine Sherlock, you can come in tomorrow. You'd better see John home.”

Greg's heart was still racing, Sherlock's hand was still on his shoulder, a weird expression on his face before stepping back, his hands going into his pockets. Greg felt the spot tingle long after Sherlock had gone home with John and Greg took care of the suspect.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are still weird and other people start to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a very short chapter so I decided to share it today too! I hope you don't mind. 
> 
> Next chapter (ch6) will be posted Monday 26 December.  
> \---------------------------------------------------

After that strange things happened and Greg wasn't sure what to make of it. One day Sherlock came in with two cups of coffee, handing one to Greg before going over to Sally to handle some paperwork. The coffee was Greg's favourite and just the way he liked it.

Another time Sherlock made him jump out of his skin again when he laughed out loud at something Greg said, swatting his upperarm with a goofy look on his face. Greg nearly had a heart attack and judging by John's expression he wanted to murder someone, possibly Greg. In a way it was very satisfying to see.

John's murderous look got even worse in the weeks to follow. It's as if Sherlock had forgotten the meaning of the word personal space. He wasn't very good at it to start with but now he just hovered near Greg when ever he could. He felt Sherlock's hand on his shoulder, his arm, one time even his lower back. He brushed against him when walking to or from a crime scene, his fingers lingered too long when taking a case file, a pen, a statement. It was infuriating and confusing and Greg was losing his patience and cool.

He didn't know what was going on between them but he really wasn't in the mood to stand between them in some jealousy game. John shot daggers at him from the moment they got at a crime scene and people were starting to notice. Everyone was, except Sherlock.

“What's his problem lately, he looks like he wants to punch someone.”

Sally stood near him, watching the duo go home after a brutal day. The tension had hung in the air while Sherlock walked, talked and deducted. Greg not knowing where to look or how to stand, John's eyes burning him down.

'”I have no idea but something is definitely going on.”

It must be really bad if even Anderson picked up on it. He sighed, rubbing his face before turning his back to the duo, ordering his team to wrap it up so they could go home. He had a couple of days off and he really, desperately, needed them.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock comes to visit and misunderstandings happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter to update this week cause it's a longer one. Enjoy and I hope your Christmas was wonderful. 
> 
> Next chapter ( ch7 and the last one!) will be posted January 2.   
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------

His days off started wonderfully and then Sherlock was at his doorstep. Soaking wet in his coat, curls even more wild and untamed then before. Sherlock's eyes were bright and sparkling and Greg couldn't move for a second, his eyes lingering on the patch of exposed skin peaking out from under Sherlock's coat.

“Lestrade.”

Greg's eyes snapped up, a blush starting to form as he cleared his throat and gestured for Sherlock to come inside. Sherlock walked past, his eyes locking onto Greg with a knowing gleam and Greg felt nerves in the pit of his stomach. Sherlock pulled off his coat, hanging it over a chair by the fire and turned around, looking at Greg.

“Do you maybe have a towel? Rain caught me by surprise.” Sherlock pulled one of his wet curls and Greg jumped into action, trying to forgot how Sherlock's shirt clung to him, the buttons looking like they would pop open any minute.

“There you go. Why are you here Sherlock?”

Sherlock accepted the towel with a soft and real smile and Greg felt his nerves build up, buzzing inside him as Sherlock's fingers brushed against his own for a moment too long. Greg took a breath, not looking as Sherlock towelled off his hair, his shirt stretching with the movements he made. Instead he went into the kitchen, looking for some tea and biscuits. Sherlock probably was cold judging by the way his nipples...

_No! Not going there!_ Greg berated himself, slamming the cabinetdoor closed with a little too much force. This wasn't good, Sherlock being here, all wet and lovely. He'd been doing so well, trying to forget about Sherlock, trying to bury all the mixed and complicated feelings he had and now Sherlock was here, inside his flat and he was wet and lovely and gave Greg one of his real smiles, the ones like before, before John.

“John.”

“Sorry what?”

Greg jumped, turning around with shock in his eyes as Sherlock was right behind him, too close, too beautiful.

“Jesus Sherlock! Stop doing that!”

Sherlock just gave a shrug, handing the towel back to Greg.

“I can't help it that you're getting old Lestrade. Maybe it's time for a check up?”

“Watch it Sherlock! I am not old, thank you very much!”

Sherlock gave a smirk and Greg rolled his eyes, turning around again to finish the tea. He heard Sherlock move this time and felt his warmth a second before Sherlock spoke again.

“You said something just now. What was it?”

Greg suppressed a shiver,Sherlock was standing so close he was pretty sure he felt Sherlock's dick against his arse but before he could do something stupid, like push back, Sherlock moved, bringing the cold back.

“I was just wondering where John was, you two are mostly together anyways.”

Greg was glad his voice sounded even and level as he turned around again, two cups of tea in hand. He held one up at Sherlock in question and Sherlock nodded, reaching to take it. Before their fingers could touch again Greg placed the mug on the counter, moving to go to the living room.

“John's busy tonight.”

Sherlock's answer was clipped and short and Greg couldn't stop his eyebrows from raising in question. So this was the reason Sherlock was here. Of course, Greg should have figured it out sooner.

“You two had a fight?”

He didn't think too much about the wave of disappointment. Sherlock wasn't here for Greg, he just needed someone to distract him from John and the fight they had. Sherlock sat down, taking a careful sip of his tea, closing his eyes as he swallowed and Greg couldn't stop himself from following the movement with his eyes. _Damnit!_

“I don't want to talk about it Lestrade.”

“Then why are you here?”

Greg heard the edge of frustration in his voice and Sherlock clearly heard it too.

“You don't want me here?”

Greg sighed, shaking his head as Sherlock's eyes scanned his face.

“Of course I do, it's just. If it's not for a case and it's not to talk about John then I don't know why you- why are you here Sherlock?”

He knew his voice sounded too strained, too forced and Sherlock got closer, placing his hand on Greg's arm and that was the final straw.

“You need to leave Sherlock, right now.”

Greg got up, crossing his arms over each other as he waited for Sherlock to move.

“Why?”

Sherlock sat still, looking at Greg with laser sharp focus and Greg took a breath, willing himself to calm down, to think.

“I am not some experiment or play thing Sherlock. I don't know why you're here and frankly I don't care. You need to go right now.”

Now Sherlock did get up and Greg felt a wave of relief, a wave that changed to horror as Sherlock came closer, walking towards him with determination. Greg stepped backwards, hands going up to keep Sherlock away and suddenly he felt the hardness of his bookcase against his back. Sherlock was standing in front of him, hands in the pockets of his pants as he scanned Greg's face.

“Don't!”

Greg gritted his teeth, feeling tension and frustration rise as Sherlock kept scanning him, deducing him. Something clicked in that big brain of his and Greg felt like ice as Sherlock's face lighted up, eyes sparkling as he came another step closer.

“Lestrade, it's nothing...”

“I SAID DON'T!”

Greg screamed, the string of his mixed and confused emotions snapping as he pushed Sherlock back, he let out a growl in frustration as Sherlock hardly moved back.

“GET OUT SHERLOCK! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FLAT!”

Sherlock did stumble back a few steps now, eyes going from sparkling to shocked, hands going up in surrender but Greg was way past that now.

“HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?! HOW DARE YOU!”

He pushed again, face heating up as Sherlock just looked at him, shocked and confused.

“You think it's funny? Did you and John get a good laugh out of it?! How long have you known Sherlock? How long have you been playing me like a fool, laughing behind my back? Why are you here? Isn't it enough that you've been taunting me for weeks now?! Get out Sherlock! I can't, I can't believe you are this cruel, using my own feelings against me like that, making it a big, fat joke.”

Greg's voice broke and he swallowed, not looking at Sherlock anymore, he didn't want to see the smug look on the bastards face, didn't want to hear him tear Greg apart for his stupid feelings and silly notions. He couldn't do it anymore, he was broken and done and all he wanted now was to be left alone.

“Please leave Sherlock, you've made your point.”

Greg turned, heading to his bedroom but was soon stopped by Sherlock's hand grabbing his wrist, holding it tightly. He didn't even have strength left to fight it so he just stopped, head down as he waited. He felt and saw Sherlock come stand in front of him, his head being lifted up by Sherlock's fingers and he resisted a second before giving in, keeping his eyes closed.

“Greg, I.”

“Sherlock, _please_.”

Greg was on the verge of crying but he was damned if he'd let Sherlock see it. He'd been humiliated enough, Sherlock didn't deserve to see him cry. Sherlock didn't deserve his tears!

“Greg stop! It's not like that, I didn't know. I was taking your advice! I did everything you said but it wasn't working and I didn't know what else to do so Molly said to just come talk to you, to tell you! I wasn't mocking you, I wasn't playing a joke, you have to believe me! Greg, I would _never_ do that to you. Not you.”

Greg finally looked up, seeing the distressed look in Sherlock's eyes, the paleness in his face, the tension in his body. Sherlock let go of Greg's wrist, taking a step back quickly but keeping his eyes firmly on Greg.

“My advice? What are you...?”

Greg didn't want to talk anymore, he really didn't but Sherlock looked as bad as he felt and he was curious. If this wasn't a joke, a game, then what was going on?

“A few weeks ago I asked you how you can tell someone special that they are special and you gave me tips. Laugh at their jokes, touch them accidentally, get involved in their lives... Remember?”

Greg blinked, nodding his head slowly as he remember that day. Sherlock coming into his office, the weird look on his face, Greg's dread that he was giving Sherlock advice to get John bloody Watson. He didn't like thinking about that day for many reasons and his mouth went into a tight line.

“So it didn't work and you want me to give you more tips? Is that it? You want me to give you tips on how to bang John? Or you thought you'd use me to get John jealous and see if you could make him snap?”

Sherlock's eyes narrowed and Greg stopped talking. Something was wrong, he was reading this wrong but couldn't figure it out.

“Why do you keep bringing John up?”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Greg finaly talk to each other.

“ _Why do you keep bringing John up?”_

Sherlock's face was a perfect picture of confusion and Greg gritted his teeth again. This was insane, Sherlock acting like a fool and Greg exploded again.

“BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM SHERLOCK, THAT'S WHY!”

Greg knew he couldn't make windows explode by the loudness of his voice but he was still shocked they hadn't. He felt his heart beat like crazy, face flushed and hands shaking. Why wasn't Sherlock leaving? Why was he still here? Why didn't he want Sherlock to actually go?

“Love John? I don't love John. Why would you ever?”

Greg shot him a look and Sherlock made his face of realisation again. He shook his head fondly, a smile on his face as he took a step closer. Greg did his best to stand still but he really wanted to step away, create space, never feel the warmth of this man again, this stranger.

“Then why did you come to my office, asking me tips? It wasn't for a case?”

Sherlock shook his head, his face serious now as he locked eyes with Greg.

“It wasn't for a case and it wasn't for John. I- I came for- I was going to tell you- You are the important one Lestrade.”

Sherlock looked down for the first time, hesitation visible in his whole body. Greg could only blink, feeling his mouth fall open as he looked at Sherlock's curls. Those beautiful, black, thick curls. He'd dreamed about touching them for so long, feeling if they really were as soft as he'd always imaged them to be.

He reached out his hand slowly, tentatively, afraid that Sherlock would notice and pull back but Sherlock kept his head down and Greg felt the first strands of Sherlock's hair go through his fingers. He heard Sherlock's intake of breath and he stepped closer, almost no space between them, Sherlock's head resting on Greg's chest as Greg stroked and pulled Sherlock's hair.

His body gave a twitch as Sherlock let out a low purr, his head resting more on Greg's shoulder, tension draining away as Greg massaged his hair, loving the feeling of it. After a while his hands went down to Sherlock's cheeks, cupping them and bringing Sherlock's head up. He saw tears near Sherlock's eyes and wiped them away with his thumbs, letting out shushing sounds to calm Sherlock down.

“Do you mean it Sherlock? Cause if this is some kind of game I'm going to bloody strangle you.”

Sherlock shook his head as best he could as Greg still held it, looking at Greg with a mix of hope and fear.

“I swear. It's you Greg, it's only ever been you. I'm sorry it took me so long to- to realise. I didn't know how to tell you. When I came to your office that day I planned to tell you but then I- I couldn't. What if you didn't feel the same? I didn't want to lose you. So I did the things you said instead but it wasn't helping. I did everything right, I looked it up and I did like you said and more but you still.”

Greg leaned in, planting a kiss on Sherlock's lips, sighing in contentment as Sherlock let out a tiny moan.

“I thought you were doing all that to get John jealous. You must have seen how he reacted? He's pissed off, looking at me like he wants to murder me. It really wasn't for John?”

Sherlock huffed in frustration, rolling his eyes before he leaned forward again, crashing their mouths together. Greg gasped in surprise and Sherlock took the opportunity to get his tongue inside, exploring Greg's mouth, causing Greg to moan loud and needy. They broke apart panting, Sherlock's eyes glossed over a little, a spot of red on his pale face.

“Not for John.”

Greg just nodded his head, his lips still tingling, the taste of Sherlock on his tongue.

“John left today actually. He- he tried to kiss me and I- I didn't act the way he wanted me to.” Sherlock shrugged a shoulder and Greg took Sherlock's arms, shaking softly.

“Did he hurt you? Sherlock, if he did then I...”

Sherlock placed a finger on Greg's mouth, silencing him and Greg couldn't stop the frown.

“He didn't hurt me, I swear. Just called me some names, kicked down a table and left. He's picking his things up later in the week.”

Sherlock removed his finger, grabbing Greg's hand and squeezing it.

“I didn't know John wanted me, I swear. When he tried to kiss me today, it just. I didn't know, I only want to kiss you, be with you. I promise Greg. I'm such a fool for not acting sooner, I've loved you for years!”

Sherlock looked frustrated and Greg pressed him close, feeling Sherlock against his body was the best feeling in the world and he wanted this moment to last.

“I love you too Sherlock, so much. Seeing you with John, getting closer to each other, it killed me. John did his best to make me believe you two were together. That's why the past few weeks didn't make any sense. I couldn't figure it out and it was driving me insane.”

Sherlock wrapped his arms around Greg's waist, pressing himself closer as he buried his face in Greg's shirt.

“I'm so sorry Greg! I didn't know, I just saw John as a friend. I didn't know, I'm so sorry! I swear nothing happened between us, nothing!”

Greg rubbed Sherlock's back, planting kisses on Sherlock's forehead.

I know love, I believe you. I'm sorry I doubted you, I'm sorry I called you cruel. Can you forgive me?”

Sherlock released himself from Greg's embrace.

“There is nothing to forgive Lestrade. I know you didn't mean it. Can I- Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to go home.”

Sherlock's blush spread as he waited for Greg to answer, fidgeting with his hands. Greg got a big smile on his face, his eyes sparkling as he stepped closer again, mischief in his eyes.

“Oh, you can stay for as long as you want love. We have some serious catching up to do and I want to start with that gorgeous neck of yours.”

Greg chuckles as Sherlock's eyes got wide, his face and mentioned neck going red.

“Okay, I, I like the sound of that.

  
  


That night, after years of waiting, longing and hoping, Greg Lestrade got to fuck Sherlock Holmes, four times and once again in the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it people! I hope you enjoyed it. I told you it would take a while but now they are on the right track and everything will work out all right! Happy Newyear!  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> So, some exciting news! I will post the first chapter of my new 18 chapter long Sherstrade fic on January 4! I am very proud of this piece and I hope you will join me on this new Sherstrade journey. Will be updated every week and this story is again complete!
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
